Live My Life
|focus = Aisha and her father |singer = Elisa Rosselli (English and Italian) |music = Maurizio D'Aniello |lyric = Elisa Rosselli |publ = Tridimensional S.r.l. |pre = Crazy in Love with You |next = Chain Reaction}}Live My Life is the eighth song in the Winx Club in Concert soundtrack. Lyrics |-|English= I heard you say that I'm a rebel That I don't follow any rule And you know it won't get better 'Cause I won't change my attitude For no one Hmm-mm Daddy please don't be upset Remember when you were my age You were so restless, we're the same So won't you set me free This is just me Love me for who I really am (Who I am) I wanna live my life Don't wanna hurt your feelings Just open up your mind (I know you're watching over me) I may be young at heart But nothing's gonna stop me I'm gonna find my way Nobody seems to understand (Understand) I just need to be myself (Myself) You taught me all I know, that's why I will always be your girl I wanna be out there in the world I don't wanna be in chains No more What I am tryin' to say (Tryin' to say) I wanna live my life Don't wanna hurt your feelings Just open up your mind (I know you're watching over me) I may be young at heart But nothing's gonna stop me I'm gonna find my way Nobody seems to understand (Undertand) I just need to be myself (Hold me, love me, trust me) (Open your mind, open your mind) (I know who I am) (And I'm livin' my life, livin' my life, livin' my life) (Hold me, love me, trust me) (Open your mind, open your mind) (I know who I am) (And I'm livin' my life, livin' my life, livin' my life) I wanna live my life (Hold me, love me, trust me) Don't wanna hurt your feelings (Open your mind, open your mind) Just open up your mind (I know who I am) I know you're watching over me (And I'm livin' my life, livin' my life) I may be young at heart (Hold me, love me, trust me) But nothing's gonna stop me (Open your mind, open your mind) I'm gonna find my way (I know who I am) (And I'm livin' my life, livin' my life) (Hold me, love me, trust me) (Open your mind, open your mind) (I know who I am) (And I'm livin' my life, livin' my life) (Hold me, love me, trust me) (Open your mind, open your mind) (I know who I am) (And I'm livin' my life, livin' my life, livin' my life) |-|Italian= Tutti mi chiamano ribelle Non seguo mai le regole Sento il vento sulla pelle Amo la mia libertà,libertà Seconda strofa: Io sogno un mondo nuovo ma Per te combino solo guai Dici la tua generazione Vive tra le nuvole Scusami se Non sono come mi vuoi Ritornello: Ti parlo un pò di me Di questi sedici anni Del mondo che vorrei A volte non mi capirai E' la mia vita e tu Lo sai non puoi fermarmi Ma fidati di me Sai c'è un mondo da scoprire Seguirò sempre il mio cuore Terza strofa : Nelle vene argento vivo Nel mio cuore libertà Ora guardami un momento A volte io assomiglio a te Non vedi che Sono già grande oramai Ritornello: Ti parlo un pò di me Di questi sedici anni Del mondo che vorrei A volte non mi capirai E' la mia vita e tu Lo sai non puoi fermarmi Ma fidati di me Sai c'è un mondo da scoprire Seguirò sempre il mio cuore Special: Hold me, love me Trust me, open your mind I know who I am And I'm living my life Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Aisha Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Songs Category:Cinélume Dub Category:Season 4 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club in Concert